Ahora solo estoy sentado en silencio
by A Pilot
Summary: Ada Wong a muerto, y Leon a quedado con un gran vació y se volvió mas frió pero el recuerdo lo atormenta, entonces Helena trata de curarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Estaban corriendo, huyendo para ser exactos, el hombre aproximadamente unos 38 años de edad de ojos azules estaba cargando a una asiatica de unos 39 a 40 años, sus nombres? Leon Scott Kennedy y Ada Wong.

-Resiste ya casi lo logramos -dijo el agente mientras corria con ella en sus brazos-

-Siempre... preocupandote por mi... que lindo -dijo debil la joven espia-

Llegaron hasta una azotea, debian esperar un helicoptero y Ada estaba herida de gravedad, no lo iba a logar y ambos lo sabian.

-Te vas a recuperar, solo aguanta

-Ambos... sabemos que no lo lograre -dijo con una sonrisa la espia-

-Ada...

-Eres tan lindo -Ada se quito un collar de una Hada que tenia en el pecho y se lo dio a Leon- Prometeme que lo cuidaras

-Yo...

-Prometemelo

-Lo prometo -dijo el agente de ojos azules mientras lo tomaba-

-Se... fuerte... y... so..bre..vi..ve -esas fueron las ultimas palabras de la espia-

-ADAAAAAAAAAA!

El agente desperto sudando y agitado, ya habia pasado 1 año y medio desde que murio Ada Wong y el sigue teniendo la misma pesadilla de cuando murio en sus brazos, se levanto y tomo una vaso de leche y se sento en su sofa para ver television, entonces en la mesa de centro estaba el collar que le dio Ada, lo tomo con mucha delicadeza y lo vio, por un largo tiempo hasta que se quedo dormido.

Al siguiente dia el se reporto en la casa blanca, se habia vuelto mas aislado y frio desde ese entonces, hasta lo tenian en vigilancia debido a que dudaban de su salud mental, no le tomaba mucha importancia pero si le molestaba, estaba caminando hasta que vio a la que fue una vez su compañera, Helena Harper, se veia hermosa como siempre y solo se dedicaron una sonrisa de amigos y Leon entro a la oficina de el presidente.

-Agente Kennedy reportandose señor

-Leon -volteo el presidente, era un hombre alto, de barbilla partida, y una sonrisa en su rostro reflejada- un gusto como siempre

-El gusto es mio y lo sabe señor Presidente

-Vamos Leon somos amigos sabes que me puedes llamar Lionel

-Lo tendre en cuenta, ¿hay algo para hoy?

-Pues no, hoy estamos libres, de hecho pensaba en darte unos dias libres

-Los dias libres no son lo mio señ.. Lionel

-Pues te los mereces, deberias convivir mas, ve a tomar algo con Harper, se han distanciado mucho

-Los tiempos cambian

-Pues que lo hagan para bien, vamos relajate un poco, te lo mereces

-Si usted lo dice, con su permiso -ya iba a salir hasta que-

-Leon espera -el agente de ojos azules volteo-

-Si?

-Como sigues? -Lionel lo vio con una mirada algo seria-

-Estaria mejor sin su vigilancia, estoy bien

-George solo te vigila en caso de...

-En caso de que me vuelva loco y me tengan que pegar un tiro? -interrumpio Leon-

-Yo no dije eso

-Estoy bien, con su permiso

Leon salio y camino por los pasillos y penso en lo que dijo el Presidente, nesecitaba recuperar contacto y salir mas, aunque le era dificil socializar debido a que todos estaban enterados de lo sucedio con Ada Wong, seguian respetando a Leon, pero ya no lo veian igual, Leon siguio caminando hasta que decidio salir con Helena para tratar de olvidarse un poco de Wong y pasar tiempo con su amiga, tal vez podrian ser igual de cercanos como lo eran antes de lo que paso con Ada, asi que Leon fue a buscar a Helena a su despacho.

-Helena? -toco la puerta-

-Adelante -dijo Helena desde adentro y Leon paso- Leon? que te trae por aqui? nesecitas algunos archivos?

-De hecho como hoy no hay nada que hacer estaba pensando si podriamos salir a comer o tomar algo

-la joven castaña por dentro estaba alegre y no dudo en aceptar- Claro me encantaria -sonrio-

-De acuerdo, si no tienes nada que hacer podriamos ir ahora

-De acuerdo vamos -la castaña tomo su bolso y salieron-

Salieron de la casa blanca y se dirijian al restaurante que se econtraba a un par de calles e iban caminando hablando de su vida, debido a que tenia mucho que no se hablaban hasta que Leon observo un auto gris algo molesto.

-Sucede algo? -pregunto Helena-

-Estoy harto de que George me vigile

-Tranquilo, escuche que retirarian la orden de vigilarte en 3 semanas

-Es molesto

-Solo ignoralo, ven vamos a entrar

Ambos entraron al restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa, les dieron la carta y ordenaron, y siguieron hablando hasta que el mesero les entrego su orden.

-Gracias -dijeron ambos-

-Y bien como te va en la proteccion de el presidente? -pregunto Helena-

-Pues no es complicado, es bueno no tener problemas ultimamente

-Lionel si que a cambiado las cosas

-Es un buen tipo

-Vamos todos en la agencia saben que son buenos amigos

-No lo niego, y como vas tu en tu puesto?

-Nada anormal, preferiria luchar contra otra infeccion zombie a tener que llenar los papeles que lleno por dia

-Mi mas sincero pesame -dijo sarcasticamente el agente de ojos azules-

-Eres un tonto -sonrio Helena- al menos no has perdido el sentido del humor

-De vez en cuando es bueno una risa

-Pues cuidado con esa boca que algun dia podria estar sangrando guapo -dijo burlona Helena-

Leon paso de tener una sonria a total seriedad cuando escucho la palabra "guapo" inmediatamente se acordo de Ada y no podia soportarlo recordo el momento de su muerte, el no se sentia nada bien.

-Estas bien Leon? -pregunto Helena preocupada-

-Si, solo... -el ojiazul se levanto y dejo el dinero en la mesa pagando lo de el y lo de Helena- me tengo que ir, gracias por aceptar en venir Helena -Leon salio del restaurante y se dirijo hasta su departamento-

-Helena solo vio como se marchaba- Leon...


	2. Chapter 2

Leon llego a su departamento, entro se sento en el sofa y tomo el collar que le dio Ada y lo vio fiajamente por mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de su trance.

-Leon estas ahi?, Soy Helena solo quiero hablar -dijo desde afuera la castaña-

-Quiero estar solo Helena, no es el mejor momento -respondio el rubio-

-Leon porfavor

-Vete Helena, porfavor

-Si no abres encontrare el modo de tumbar la puerta

-Bien... -Leon abrio la puerta de mala gana y vio a Helena-

-Leon... -Helena le dio un abrazo el cual Leon lo respondio de una forma fria-

-Si eso era lo que querias hacer ya puedes irte

-Puedes dejar de ser un completo idiota?

-Lo siento pero este soy el nuevo yo, pero pasa si gustas

Helena paso y Leon cerro la puerta, el lugar estaba muy ordenado y en la radio Leon estaba escuchando la cancion "Car Radio" y justamente sono la parte que dice: "And now i just sit in silence", Helena escucho esa parte y apago el radio.

-Lo estaba escuchando -dijo Leon algo molesto-

-No te hace nada bien escuchar canciones que te hagan sentir peor -respondio Helena de la misma forma-

-Solo me gusta la cancion

-Procura que no te haga sentir peor

-Solo a eso veniste? A regañarme?

-Leon que te a pasado? Solias ser alguien amable y divertido, ¿que ocurrio?

-Los tiempos cambi...

-Siempre dices lo mismo -le interrumpio Helena-

-Simplemente cambie

-Helena vio el collar de Ada en la mesa- Es por ella cierto?

-Leon solo se quedo en silencio-

-Ha pasado mas de un año y medio, y se que es dificil pero nesecitas que te ayudemos, tus amigos, como tu me ayudaste con... mi hermana

-Es una parte de mi que no puedo olvidar

-Helena al escuchar esto sintio que su corazon se quebraba, ella estaba enamorada de Leon- Ella no quisiera verte asi

-Tu no sabes lo que ella hubiera querido -respondio Leon algo enfadado-

-Helena se levanto y abrio la puerta, se dio la vuelta y dijo- Puede que sepa mas que tu -y se fue-

-Leon cerro la puerta molesto y se fue a dormir-

Al siguiente dia despues de tener la misma pesadilla de siempre Leon se levanto, se puso su ropa y fue al cementerio, camino hasta llegar a una lapida la cual decia el nombre, Ada Wong.

-Hola, espero que estes bien donde quiera que estes, solo vine a visitarte como siempre, porque no puedo estar sin verte y pues que te puedo decir, e tenido unos dias muy ocupados, nada grave no te preocupes

Leon estuvo hablando por horas en frente de la lapida, mientras tanto a unos metros lo vigilaba alguien, era el tal George que no dejaba de observar a Leon, este tomo su celular y marco.

-Señor -dijo George-

-Digame agente George -era el presidente Lionel-

-Kennedy a estado durante una hora hablando en frente de una lapida, sentia que debia reportarlo

-La vigilancia tendra que seguir otras 2 semanas

-De acuerdo señor

-Haga su trabajo agente George -colgo Lionel-

George guardo su celular y cuando volvio a ver la lapida y no estaba Leon en ese entonces sintio con alguien le dio la vuelta y lo tomo por la camisa, era Leon.

-Ya te dije que no me gustan los mirones -dijo Leon muy molesto-

-Lo siento Kennedy, son ordenes del presidente -dijo algo asustado George-

-Pues estoy bien, y si seguiras vigilandome que sea mas discreto, novato

Leon lo solto algo agresivo y se fue, llego a su departamento debido a que le habian dado dias libres y su sorpresa fue encontrar a Helena en su puerta

-Ya estas mejor? -pregunto Helena-

-Si un poco, lamento a ver sido muy grosero ayer

-No te preocupes te entiendo

-Leon sonrio- Gustas pasar? podriamos tomar un cafe o algo -pregunto amablemente Leon-

-Claro -dijo alegre Helena-

Entraron e hirvieron el agua para hacer el cafe, lo hicieron y se sentaron en el sofa a disfrutarlo

-Hace un poco de frio no? -dijo Leon-

-Demasiado, y no traje nada para cubrirme

-Podria prestarte una de mis chamarras

-No creo que tus chamarras de motocicletista me queden -dijo burlona Helena-

-Ok solo decia -dijo Leon mientras daba una ligera risa-

Terminaron su cafe y despues Leon le llevo un vaso de agua a Helena

-Gracias

-No es nada

En ese entonces un tormenta empezo y cayo un rayo lo que hizo que Helena tirara el vaso de agua en el piso

-Helea Harper se enfrenta a BOWS y le teme a los rayos -dijo Leon burlandose-

-Eres un tonto dijo Helena

En ese instante ambos se agacharon para limpiar el agua y se encontraron las miradas el uno al otro, entonces la distancia fue disminuyendo hasta que se dieron un beso, muy lleno de amor por parte de Helena y muy confundido por parte de Leon.

-Yo... -dijo Leon-

-Lo siento -dijo Helena-

En eso Helena se levanto y salio del departamento, Leon la queria detener pero algo lo evito y se quedo inmovil.

-Helena...


	3. Chapter 3

Ella salio del departamento un poco alterada y no le importo que estuviera cayendo una tormenta, solo no queria estar cerca de el, camino y camino hasta que una voz le llamo

-¡Helena!

Ella volteo y su sorpresa fue ver a una pareja, una rubia de estatura mediana de unos 39 años y un hombre castaño, con musculatura definida, de grande estatura y de unos 40 años

-¿Jill?- Dijo Helena algo sorprendida  
>-¿Que haces en medio de esta tormenta?, ven con nosotros -Helena entro en el restaurante en el que ellos estaban-<br>-Que suerte que Chris te vio, ¿Como has estado Helena?  
>-Se podria decir que bien -respondio un poco cortante Helena-<br>-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto algo preocupada Jill-  
>-Enserio quieres saber?<br>-Por supuesto, somos amigas

Helena le conto lo sucedido con Leon y su estado en la agencia, Chris y Jill solo escucharon sin despegar su vista de Helena, hasta que Helena les dijo lo que acababa de suceder con Leon en su departamento.

-Entonces todo es por Kennedy? -dijo Chris-  
>-Chris -dijo Jill-<br>-Oh no no no, no me lo tomes a mal no tengo nada en contra de el -dijo Chris-  
>-Entonces esto ocurrio hace unas horas? -pregunto Jill-<br>-Asi es -Dijo Helena-  
>-Que piensas hacer? -dijo Jill-<br>-No lo se  
>-Hablare yo con el -dijo Chris-<br>-Chris no lo hagas, sabemos que Leon no ve con buenos ojos a la BSAA desde esa vez -dijo Jill-  
>-No te preocupes, Leon y yo fuimos amigos en su momento, me tendra que escuchar<p>

En ese instante Chris se levanto y salio del restaurante en camino al apartamento de Leon mientras Jill se quedo con una Helena algo confundida y triste.

Leon estaba sentado en su sofa con un vaso de whisky en una mano y el collar de Ada en la otra, estaba pensando en lo que habia ocurrido con Helena hace unos minutos, no podia creer lo que habia sucedido, ¿porque la beso?, el simplemente bebio y bebio hasta que escucho que tocaban las puertas varias veces, el se levanto y abrio.

-Hola Leon  
>-Chris?¿Que quieres?<br>-Solo quiero hablar  
>-¿De que? -dijo en un tono frio o seco Leon-<br>-Harper -Leon al escuchar eso trato de cerrar pero Chris lo detuvo- Porfavor, no quiero armar un escandalo aqui, y menos contigo, con mi amigo  
>-Yo no tengo amigos<br>-Que te paso? solias ser alguien que apoyaba a todos, alguien que no se rendia ante nada, alguien que tenia una vista magnifica de la vida, alguien al que respetaban y no temian -al escuchar eso Leon dejo de tratar de cerrar la puerta-  
>-Quieres saber que me paso? ¡ADA MURIO, MURIO POR UN ESTUPIDO ERROR DE UNO DE LOS IMBECILES DE TU ESCUADRON, SI NO HUBIERAS ESTADO AHI, NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO! -decia mientras iba en camino a su sofa- ¡TODO FUE TU CULPA! -señalo a Chris mientras se sentaba-<br>-Bien, ahora que te desahogaste ¿puedo pasar?  
>-Haz lo que gustes -dijo mientras tomaba su vaso de whisky-<br>-Chris le quito el vaso a Leon y lo dejo en la mesa- Este no eres tu  
>-Los tiempos cambian -dijo Leon mientras tomaba su vaso de nuevo-<br>-Helena esta sufriendo por tu culpa, ¿esta consiente de eso?  
>-No era mi intencion<br>-Pues lo esta, ella no merece ser una de tus aventuras por olvidar a Wong  
>-Yo seria incapaz de hacerle eso a Helena<br>-Entonces porque la besaste?  
>-Hubo un silencio incomodo y Leon no supo que responder-<br>-Debes de aclarar tus ideas, se que es dificil perder a alguien que amas, pero ella no quisiera verte asi  
>-Tu no sabes lo que ella quisiera -dijo Leon algo molesto-<br>-Solo tenlo en cuenta, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo  
>-Tu no eres mi amigo -dijo Leon molesto-<br>-Solo tenlo en cuenta, y el dia que me quieras escuchar sobre lo que realmente paso ya sabes donde encontrarme -Chris se levanto y salio del departamento-  
>-Leon se levanto y cerro la puerta molesto- Estupido Redfield, el no sabe nada de mi -se sento tomo el collar y lo vio- Ahora solo estoy sentado en silencio<p>

Chris iba caminando hasta que sono tu celular

-Redfield -contesto-  
>-Estoy en casa deje a Helena en su departamento<br>-De acuerdo voy para halla

Chris llego a su casa y percibio un olor a cafe recien hecho y fue a la cocina, ahi estaba ella con un top deportivo negro y unos jeans azules, es hermosa penso el.

-Como te fue con el -dijo Jill-  
>-Nada bien, sigue sin escuchar<br>-Solo dale tiempo, nunca habia visto que a alguien le afectara tanto una perdida  
>-Cambio demasiado, ya no lo reconozco<br>-Como es que pasaron de ser los mejores amigos del mundo a casi completos desconocidos?  
>-Me culpa de la muerte de Ada<br>-Pero porque? no fue tu culpa  
>-E intentado tantas veces en explicarselo pero no me deja<br>-Entonces no creo que podamos hacer nada  
>-Tu lo dijiste, solo hay que darle tiempo<br>-Todo se solucionara cariño, no te preocupes  
>-Eso espero<br>-Veras que si -Jill le dio un beso y se fueron a dormir-

Mientras tanto Helena estaba en su departamento pensando en las cosas que Leon habia hecho por ella en su momento, ayudar a vengar a su hermana, probar su inocencia y sobre todo nunca perder la fe en ella, ella estaria eternamente agradecida por todo, pero lamentablemente no pensaba que podrian estar juntos.

-Se levanto de la cama y solo vio la hermosa ciudad de Washington a travez de la ventana- Leon... 


End file.
